Some electronic devices such as a mobile phone or a smartphone having a function of sounding an alarm include those that provide the user with various pieces of information in conjunction with the sounding of an alarm.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile phone that outputs news, weather forecast, traffic information, and the like as well as information for time elapsed until an alarm is stopped. Patent Literature 2 discloses one that provides the user with custom data set by a user when a set time to sound an alarm arrives. News, traffic, weather, sports, email, stock information, and the like are exemplified as the custom data.